Desmoronamiento
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: A veces, es necesario tocar fondo. Un fondo profundo, para poder volver a respirar. (One-shot).


**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate_

 _ **Nota:** Es algo angst... así que lease bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

 **|Desmoronamiento|**

 _(One-shot)_

 _By Cerezo de Luna_

 _~•~_

A veces, los días son solo números.

A veces, los días son solo horas que hay que soportar.

A veces… para Yamaguchi, era frecuente. Los días malos teñían todo su calendario.

Y no es como si se propusiera pintar de negro de lunes a viernes. Simplemente sucedía, como suceden las risas o el viento. Sucedía ese sutil sentimiento que acaba por arrastrar todo con él, hasta que solo podía llorar. Es que Yamaguchi no se consideraba una persona fuerte, ni nada parecido. Tenía su lado resistente, era un muchacho que se guardaba las quejas y el dolor para sí. Por eso mismo, su forma de decir las cosas era acotada, como si no hubiera más que decir de sí mismo.

Pero a veces, esos días en que sus muros de contención estaban a tope, solo hacía falta un ligero toque para que se volviera gris. Y aquel empujón final en esos tiempos, venía acompañado de un extraño dolor en el pecho.

Tadashi lidiaba con sus problemas lo mejor que podía. No tenía muchos puntos de apoyo, pero había encontrado una base segura en jugar volleyball. Aunque quizás, faltara convertirse en un jugador regular, el ambiente en Karasuno le aliviaba. Sin embargo fue entonces cuando descubrió que esos días malos se multiplicaban.

Resultaba confuso y doloroso. Tardó unas cuantas semanas en percatarse de esas punzadas que acusaban su corazón. Porque a pesar de todo Tadashi, jamás se le cruzó por la mente enredar a su preciado amigo en sus miserias.

Tsukishima siempre fue una luz a seguir, un amigo hosco al que recurrir en caso de alejar ese velo de gris que lo acechaba. Quizás no relaciono a tiempo, la tranquilidad y la calidez que le invadian al jugar con el rubio. Al compartir su tiempo junto a él.

Los días malos de Yamaguchi se volvieron invisibles, acechando a la espera. Y después de esas semanas, de las prácticas y de noches pensando, su mundo tembló.

Era cruel. De hecho, era un giro cruel y torpe. Tsukishima era lo único que se permitia desear… y amar. Y el solo hecho de saberlo, lo atormentaba. Eran hombres, amigos. No solo era una catástrofe, era… imposible. Los días malos volvieron con mayor empuje. Temía arruinar las cosas, con la única persona que le había mirado en la vida.

Y quizás las silenciosas penas de Tadashi hubieran continuado de no ser por una conversación casual, en el pasillo de la escuela. Una en la que Tsukishima participaba.

Todo cambio. Y los días malos no tuvieron piedad de su corazón.

○○•○○

Hubo miradas preocupadas y charlas con Sugawara. También palabras de Hinata, incluso algunas palmadas de parte del Rey. Pero esos días… cubrieron su mente por completo.

Y a veces, Tadashi tenía ideas horribles. Y a veces, lloraba noches enteras sin detenerse, sabiendo que nadie estaba allí en casa, con él.

Se alejó de muchas cosas. Sawamura tuvo una conversación especial con él, dándole un poco de tiempo libre, de respiro. Le ofreció un entrenamiento más simple, para que recuperara fuerzas porque su aspecto lucía enfermizo.

Tadashi no se enteró jamás de la gran discusión que hubo en el equipo. Tsukishima fue severamente regañado por sus senpais, ya que era el único con toda probabilidad que debía saber que sucedía con el de pecas. Ukai tuvo que separar al rubio y Tanaka. Porque el atacante, estaba teniendo malos presentimientos y parecía que al rubio le importaba un comino su pequeño amigo.

El clima oscuro, se coló un poco en el equipo.

Yamaguchi faltó a clases.

Dejó de almorzar. Y no se preocupo, por primera vez en devolver una llamada a Kei.

A veces… solo dormía todo el dia. Dejando que las lágrimas se llevaran ese dolor clavado en su pecho. Otras, simplemente contaba cuánto podía aguantar la respiración. En ese temporal, Tsukishima no se atrevió a ir por él.

 _Habría sido diferente._

Las cosas llegaron a un punto crítico, donde luego de una practica todo Karasuno decidió que irían hasta la casa de Yamaguchi. Porque Asahi había averiguado que los padres de Tadashi estaban fuera de la ciudad desde hace meses y Takeda-sensei se alteró al saber que el muchacho no había pisado la escuela en días.

A veces, las cosas no salen bien. No van en la dirección correcta. Ni siquiera logran salir adelante, por mucho que lo desearan.

A veces, las cosas solo terminan.

Y Tadashi decidió que aquello era demasiado. Había demasiado dolor, y ya había sufrido suficiente. Ya no podía seguir sosteniéndose, ni retrasando el desmoronamiento. No alcanzaban los recuerdos, los buenos momentos… ya no alcanzaba.

Ukai fue el primero en llamar una ambulancia. Porque el equipo estaba en shock, alterados y a punto de caer fuera de cualquier razonamiento. Takeda se puso al frente y sacó a los de primero y segundo año fuera de la casa. Ordenó a Asahi que buscara ayuda de algún vecino y pidió a Daichi que calmara los ánimos con los chicos. Suga se ocupó de mantener las heridas en las muñecas de Yamaguchi apretadas, mientras apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

○○•○○

A veces, es necesario tocar fondo. Un fondo profundo, para poder volver a respirar.

Tadashi despertó en un habitación blanca, vistiendo una bata igual de impoluta. Aún su mente giraba en el espacio, cuando entró por la puerta su entrenador. Keishin tenía un cigarrillo en la boca sin encender, solo por calmar los nervios. Le miró como si fuera el responsable de su estado y al acercarse le revolvió el cabello. Luego escucho como un montón de pasos torpes se sucedían en la puerta.

Karasuno volvió a revivir. Suga-san aún tenía los ojos irritados, cuando se abalanzó sobre Tadashi que apenas recordaba lo sucedido. Noya aún se limpiaba la nariz con la remera del _ace_ , cuando cierto rubio se atrevió a verlo. Y Hinata lucía un puchero, abrazado a Kageyama que solo parecía querer llorar de un momento al otro.

No podría olvidar jamás, la mirada de Tsukishima. Hubo un silencio que se prolongó hasta que Yamaguchi hizo el ademán de hablar.

 _-L-lo siento…_

 _-Callate Yamaguchi._

Y fue suficiente, porque Kei olvido quienes estababan en la escena, se abrió paso y agradeció que Suga se apartara un momento.

Fue un abrazo de esos que abarcan mucho más que un cuerpo. Juntaba sus partes, las unía de nuevo… lo sostenia. Tadashi quiso decir muchas cosas, muchísimas, pero sus vista se nublaba y sollozo en el hombro de su amigo.

Para entonces, Takeda asentia tranquilizandose, señalando al resto que dejaran que tuvieran un momento.

○○•○○

A veces, los días malos son solo eso: días.

A veces, todo el dolor, todas las lágrimas son una forma de poder ponerse de pie de nuevo.

A veces, solo necesitamos hablar, pedir ayuda.

Porque allí están, allí para calmarnos y decirnos que el mundo no se acaba.

Yamaguchi lo comprendió. Y dio gracias al cielo, de tener a su familia. Una muy particular y ruidosa. Necesito más días de descanso y una estricta vigilancia de Sawamura, para volver a comer papas fritas y entrenar de nuevo. Un par de intercambios de números de telefono, con Hinata y Kageyama; para sentirse más unido al equipo. Y una invitación a sodas y bollos calientes de sus cools senpais, Noya y Tanaka.

Kei no cambió su forma de ser. Porque era Kei de todas formas. Pero se mantuvo, con su aura sarcástica cerca… porque para Tsukishima, Tadashi era parte de si, esa parte bondadosa y fuerte, que lo sostenía. Perderlo no había cruzado su mente, hasta entonces.

Y quizás, ese amor que guardaba en sí, lo salvaría. Quizás aún Tsukishima no pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos, incluso corría el riesgo que jamás lo hiciera.

Pero Yamaguchi continuaria esforzándose… y dejando atrás los días malos.

Porque eran eso: días. Y siempre habría más días después de esos.

Dias buenos.

 _ **Quería verlos.**_

~•~

•

•

* * *

 _Oh dios, es deprimente_. Lamento eso. Solo queria escribir, así que salio esto ;_;

En fin, solo quisiera dejar en claro, que **_esto es ficcion._ **

**No debemos esperar a que las cosas lleguen a un extremo tan peligroso como poner en riesgo la vida. Siempre se puede buscar ayuda, en cualquier caso de pasar por una depresion grave o momentos de angustia. Existen profesionales para estos casos. Los amigos y la familia, tambien son un sosten importante. Nadie está completamente solo.**

Aclarado esto... espero sus cometarios. ¡Cuidense mucho!

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 _P/D: Se que tengo que actualizar "De cuervos y Amores". Lo sé, estoy intentando escribir los dos capitulos que quedan antes del aniversario del fic. Desenme suerte._


End file.
